1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile sensors and processes for their manufacture and use. Such sensors are used for verifying the presence of gases, liquids or solid substances or for the measurement of physical or chemical parameters such as, for example, pressure, temperature, humidity, pH-value and the like. The areas of application are in medicine, biotechnology, environmental technology or in the general area of measuring technology.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
From the state of the art, various different sensors for verifying the presence of chemical or physical parameters are known (Sensor Systems for Environmental Monitoring, Ed. M. Campbell, Blackie Academic, London 1997). A disadvantage of the sensors known in the state of the art is the high cost associated with the construction of the device and the specialization of certain parameters. Furthermore, such sensors cannot be used as independent devices and require special light sources, for example, laser diodes, and a special voltage supply, which, however, can also be provided by means of solar cells. This, however, limits the mobility of the sensors and increases their manufacturing and operating costs.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a process for the determination of a quantity to be measured, a sensor as well as a process for the manufacture and application of such sensors, which make possible a mobile and efficient measurement of chemical and/or physical parameters, of gases, liquids and/or solid substances at a low technical expenditure. Furthermore, he sensors are to be manufacturable in a cost-effective and simple manner and the process is be able to be carried out in a simple manner.
This problem is solved by the process for detecting a quantity to be measured according to claim 1, the sensor according to claim 6, the process for its manufacture according to claim 17 as well as the applications according to claim 20. Advantageous further developments of the processes, sensors and uses according to the invention are provided in the dependent claims.